


The Man with nine noodles

by Aeroos



Series: The Man [2]
Category: Misc - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeroos/pseuds/Aeroos
Summary: Rewriting of "The man who froze his noodle".
Series: The Man [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642525
Kudos: 1





	The Man with nine noodles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The man who froze his noodle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848592) by [Aeroos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeroos/pseuds/Aeroos). 



There was once a man, who was a man. He actually was a man, indeed, a man. Truly a man. Everything manly was so very man about this manly man. Very manly man, man. He once woke up, and decided to take a walk with noodle 1. He did. He came home, brushed his teeth, but used noodle 17 to brush his teeth. Then, he put his clothes on; only his hat. But instead of putting on a hat, he put on noodle 3. He wanted to turn on the tv, but actually turned on the vibrator in his wife... which was put there by noodle 2. He said "fuck lol" and proceeded to manually, with his bare hands, pull the vibrator out of the cat of his girlfrond. But instead, the fool pulled out the noodle of 4! Haha! His wife woke up. The man woke up. He turned around to see his wife. Before he could say hi, she transformed into noodle 109. He shouted "yum noodle" and proceeded to put the big noodle in his noodle microwave, nicknamed "noodle microwave". He hotted the noodle for 1 day, and he finally grabbed the noodle. But now it was very the small. And it suddenly turned into noodle 6. And then noodle 9 came in and said "69 sex number lol". Sans undertale woke up and greeted the noodles. He took noodle 9 and said "999999999999999999999999". The noodle exploded. Noodle 9² appeared out of the corpse. Everyone stood in shock. They wanted to know what just happened, but they were too frightened to ask. Sans got his 2 gaster blasters out of his pocket, and proceeded to... shoot everyone and get epic victory royale lol

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. That's all i have to say this time.


End file.
